Harry Potter 6
by Matthias Jedusor
Summary: Harry va traversé d'autres épreuve avec notre bien aimé directeur! Se passe en sixième année a Poudlard de Harry!
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur:   
Coucou, j'espère que ma fiction va vous plaire!^^  
Si vous voulez, je l'ai aussi publier dans ce site: "Poudlard12" sous le nom de Matthias Potter, mais il faut être inscrit au site pour aller dans la section bibliothèque!  
Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à la talentueuse JKR!  
Fiction corrigée par MarsJovial2312 !

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

Le soleil se levait au-dessus des haies des maisons de Privet Drive.

Un jeune garçon du nom de Harry Potter se réveillait doucement, heureux.  
Heureux de ne pas avoir fait de cauchemars sur son parrain mort au Département des Mystères, tué par Bellatrix Lestrange.  
Ces derniers temps, il faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits sans répit depuis la mort de Sirius.  
Des fois, Cedric devenait son obsession, mais plus rarement.

Harry regarda le réveil, il était 6h30 du matin.  
Il alla se doucher avant que son oncle ne vienne mettre sa grosse carcasse dans la salle de bains.  
Quand il se fut douché et habillé, il descendit préparer le petit- déjeuner pour les Dursley; c'est-à -dire du pain grillé, du bacon, des oeufs brouillés, des toasts, des pancakes, des céréales, des muffins, du jus d'orange, un yaourt pour sa tante qui n'était pas friande de petits déjeuners copieux et du thé.  
Harry finit de mettre la table quand la tante Pétunia s'y assis et prit le yaourt et se servit du jus d'orange.

_Ta liste de corvées est sur le frigo, dit froidement sa tante.  
_D'accord tante Pétunia, répondit Harry en allant voir sa liste de travaux à effectuer.

Il vit qu'il devait repeindre le banc, tondre la pelouse, arroser les fleurs, laver la voiture de son oncle, laver le sol et faire les vitres.  
Harry soupira, il espérait pouvoir finir tout cela avant la fin de la journée ou sinon il risquait d'avoir une raclée à la façon Vernon !  
En parlant du loup, L'oncle Vernon débarqua suivi de Dudley.

_Monstre ! sers-moi le petit-déjeuner et plus vite que ça ! aboya l'oncle Vernon en lui lançant un regard chargé de haine.  
Pendant qu' Harry servait du thé à son oncle, Dudley le poussa et le thé se renversa sur la chemise de Vernon qui poussa un cri de rage !  
_Ne peux-tu pas faire attention..sale monstre, bon à rien ! hurla l'oncle Vernon en mettant une gifle à Harry.  
Harry sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche et grimaça :  
_Désolé ! oncle Vernon, je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois, promis.  
_T'as intérêt sale morveux ! dit l'oncle Vernon en soufflant comme un boeuf.

Harry essuya les dégâts faits sur la chemise de son oncle et prit un toast, le mangea rapidement et alla dehors arroser les fleurs.  
Quand il eut presque fini, il entendit le bruit caractéristique du transplanage. Il mit sa main dans sa poche où il y avait sa baguette qui ne la quittait jamais, se tint en vigilance constante et regardant autour de lui, ne vit rien venir. Harry fronça les sourcils, regarda encore, puis il haussa les épaules. Ce doit être un membre de l'ordre du phénix, pensa Harry. Il retourna à son occupation, quand une voix familière l'interpella :

_Bonjour Harry !

Ce dernier, en se tournant vit une personne qu'il n'attendait pas du tout à rencontrer.  
Devant lui se trouvait : Albus Dumbledore.

Note de l'auteur: Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur : Désolé pour la longue attente ! Je n'avais juste plus d'idées !

Mention de maltraitance non détaillée dans ce chapitre, peut-être.

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à JKR. :)**

Bonne lecture^^

Chapitre corrigé par MarsJovial2312

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Dumbledore chez les Dursley !

Harry regarda abasourdi le professeur Dumbledore se tenant sur le pas de la porte.

Mais ce qui le surpris vraiment, c'est Dumbledore habiller en moldu.

Le regardant de haut en bas, Harry vit que son professeur potait une salopette en jean et un t-shirt rouge avec une paire de chaussures marron.

_ Bo-bonjour professeur Dumbledore, répondit Harry toujours sidéré.

_ Belle journée n'est-ce-pas ? Sourit Albus.

Revenant de sa surprise, Harry se leva et se racla la gorge, gêné parce que c'était bien la première fois qu'il recevait de la visite d'un de ses professeurs !

_ Professeur que faites-vous là ? Demanda Harry.

_ Eh bien on m'a signalé que tu étais plutôt maltraité par ta famille et j'ai voulu vérifier que tout allait bien. Répondit Albus avec sérieux, fixant Harry d'un regard perçant.

Harry paniqua légèrement; il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça ! Harry regarda derrière Albus et vit Mme Figg les regarder avec attention et il compris qu'elle était la personne qui avait prévenu le professeur Dumbledore de sa vie chez les Dursley. Il fronça les sourcils, en colère, il fallait que cette vieille folle parle ! pensa Harry.

_ Et je passerai donc, quelques jours ici pour m'assurer que tout va bien, reprit Albus d'un ton toujours sérieux.

_ Tout va bien professeur, je vous assure, je suis très bien traité, bredouilla Harry.

Dumbledore lui sourit.

_C'est ce que nous allons voir ! Bon peux-tu me conduire vers ton oncle et ta tante, Harry ? Demanda Albus.

Harry inclina la tête, incapable de parler, une boule à la gorge l'empêchait de parler.

Suivi de Dumbledore, ils pénétrèrent dans la maison et allèrent à la salle à manger, là où sa "famille" regardait la télévision. Harry se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence aux Dursley qui étaient tellement absorbés sur l'émission qui se jouait à la télévision qu'ils n'avaient pas entendus rentrer les deux sorciers.

Quand l'oncle d'Harry vit le professeur Dumbledore, son visage passa du blanc au rouge jusqu'au violet comme un feu de signalisation. La tante Pétunia le regarda avec horreur en se demandant ce que faisait un monstre chez elle. Dudley gémit, se plaqua les mains aux fesses et se précipita, enfin, se dandina jusqu'à la cuisine. (N/A : Pas pu m'en empêcher lol ! )

_ SORTEZ DE MA MAISON MONSTRE! Hurla l'oncle Vernon, furieux que ces anormaux viennent souiller sa maison.

_ Ah, bonjour monsieur Dursley ! je viens juste habiter ici quelques temps pour voir si tout va bien ! Dit Albus sans se préoccuper de ce que disait l'oncle d'Harry. Harry pensa que Dumbledore devait être suicidaire pour annoncer, comme cela à son oncle, son intention de venir s'inviter à demeure, chez eux pour quelques jours.

Il vit le visage de l'oncle Vernon devenir du rouge au blanc, ce qui ne présentait rien de bon !

_ Sortez ! JE NE VEUX PAS DE MONSTRE QUI SE BALADE LIBREMENT CHEZ MOI ! C'EST UNE VIOLATION DE DOMICILE ! Tempêta l'oncle en se précipitant pour décocher un coup de poing à Dumbledore. Albus ne bougea pas quand il reçut le coup. Vernon hurla douleur en se tenant la main et la tante Pétunia s'approcha rapidement auprès de son mari.

_Vernon ça va ? Qu'avez-vous fait à mon mari, anormal ! Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Dumbledore.

Le regard de Dumbledore était froid, ce qui fit frissonner la tante de Harry.

_ Il a seulement les os de la main en miettes et doit être conduit à l'hôpital tout de suite si vous voulez mon avis, dit Dumbledore calmement, mais avec fermeté et froideur.

_Viens ! Vernon allons à l'hôpital. Dit la tante Pétunia en passant par la porte de derrière avec son mari geignant en s'accrochant à elle et de Dudley qui les suivirent sans demander son reste.

Dans le calme du salon, Harry entendit le bruit du moteur qui démarrait, et la voiture s'éloigner.

Le silence se fit. Dumbledore se retourna vers lui et lui décocha un sourire rassurant.

_ Sortilège de retour, très pratique quand tu sors, tu ne crois pas Harry ?

_ Euh...

_ Bon, tant que ta famille n'est plus ici pour le moment, pourrais-tu me guider jusqu'à ta chambre Harry ? Demanda-t-il

_D'accord professeur.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte remplie de cadenas et une chatière. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils devant la porte qui ressemblait plus à une porte de la prison d'Azkaban. Harry ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent. Dumbledore eut presque une syncope quand il vit des barreaux à la fenêtre. Harry était gêné devant le regard que posait Dumbledore sur le bureau bancal, le placard qui ne tenait que par miracle, les barreaux à la fenêtre, le papier peint moisi et le lit bancal, lui aussi.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry.

_ Peut-tu m'expliquer les barreaux à la fenêtre Harry ? , demanda-t-il inquiet.

Harry paniqua, bien sûr il savait que ce n'était pas un reproche, mais percevait une dose d'inquiétude dans la voix de son professeur.

_ Euh en fait... euh... je tombais de la fenêtre quand je regardais trop près du rebord et ils ont décidé de mettre les barreaux. Dit Harry espérant que Dumbledore allait avaler ça.

_ Bon d'accord, cela ne te dérange pas si je mets un lit au milieu de ta chambre ?

Voyant que le professeur n'avait pas avalé son mensonge, il se demanda si Dumbledore avait des soupçons de maltraitance.

_ Non cela ne me dérange pas. Répondit-il enfin.

* * *

Voilà! Chapitre posté! Désolé encore une fois pour l'attente! Maintenant place aux REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur : Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je m'excuse, j'ai été long.

Bon vous connaissez le Disclamer, je ne me répéterez pas !

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Inquiétude !_

Harry regarda le professeur Dumbledore agrandir sa chambre, sous ses yeux étonnés. Sa chambre était six fois plus grande maintenant et avait un lit de rajout dans un coin à côté de la fenêtre avec une armoire.

_ Voilà, on sera plus à l'aise comme ceci, sauf...

Il fit un mouvement de baguette et les barreaux à la fenêtre disparurent. Harry rougit d'embarras.

_ Je suis sûr que si tu ne t'approches pas trop de la fenêtre, tu ne pourras pas tomber.

_ Euh... oui professeur.

Albus avait regardé attentivement son expression sur son visage. Il a vu de l'embarras, mais aussi de la panique. Ses affaires et une armoire apparurent de nulle part, Dumbledore rangea ses affaires dans l'armoire.

Maintenant, dans la chambre de Harry, il y avait plus d'espace.

_ Professeur, voulez-vous faire un tour de quartier pour que je vous montre les environs ?

_ Oui, j'en serais ravi Harry !

Les deux sorciers sortirent dehors et Harry mena Dumbledore à travers les rues. Il lui montra l'épicerie, la boulangerie, la pharmacie, la charcuterie et enfin le Parc.

Harry se dirigea vers la balançoire la plus éloignée des autres enfants. Ils s'assirent, chacun sur une balançoire. Dumbledore avait remarqué que les parents éloignaient leur enfant de Harry où lui lançaient des regards noirs. Il se demandait pourquoi ? Pourtant, Harry était un jeune garçon adorable et gentil.

Harry avait voulu attirer Dumbledore dehors plutôt que de vouloir faire visiter son directeur le quartier de Privet Drive.

_ Tu as un joli quartier Harry.

_ Merci professeur.

Albus regarda son élève avec inquiétude, il avait vu un soupçon de tristesse sur son visage qu'il avait essayé de cacher dans sa voix.

_ Harry peut-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Je vais bien !

Harry l'avait dit trop vite, il mordilla sa lèvre. Albus fronça les sourcils, il enleva la lèvre de Harry de ses dents, Harry rougit et le directeur soupira.

_ Harry ?

_ Sirius me manque, c'est de ma faute si il est mort, si j'aurais appris mieux l'occlumencie avec Rogue, il serait encore en vie ! Explosa Harry, les larmes lui vint, mais il ne les laissa pas couler, il ne voulait pas pleurer devant Dumbledore.

Albus lui prit délicatement les mains.

_ Harry, je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement s'il te plaît.

Quand Albus eut toute l'attention de Harry il reprit :

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Cela était la décision de Sirius de venir te sauver, pas la tienne.

Voldemort est le responsable de sa mort Harry, pas toi !

Mais Harry n'était pas convaincu.

_ J'aurais dû apprendre sérieusement l'occlumencie !

_ Je suis responsable de ton échec, j'aurais dû savoir que ça ne marcherait pas avec le professeur Rogue, j'aurais dû te l'enseigner, ça aurait été plus facile.

_ Sûrement.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Harry repensait à ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore. Au fond, il savait que son directeur avait raison, Sirius était un adulte, il pouvait prendre soin de lui-même et il était seul maître de ses agissements. Mais si il n'avait pas été au ministère de la magie, il serait toujours en vie et il n'aurait pas eu à prendre la décision de venir le sauver. Harry soupira, il était perdu.

_ Il commence à faire nuit Harry, rentrons !

Harry le regarda étonné, il leva les yeux au ciel et constata qu'il faisait presque nuit. Il hocha la tête et se leva. Ils dirigèrent jusqu'au numéro 4 Privet Drive.

Ils entrèrent pour constater que les Dursley étaient de retour. Dudley était dans le salon en train de regarder son émission préférée et la tante Pétunia préparait le dîner, aucun signe de Vernon Dursley. Pétunia les entendit rentrer, elle leur lança un regard noir.

_ Tante Pétunia, où est l'oncle Vernon ?

_ A l'hôpital, il s'est fait opéré d'urgence, il a presque perdu l'usage de sa main, si tu veux savoir !

_ D'accord.

Dudley les regarda avec des regards terrifiés. Harry décida de jouer un peu. Il lui fit peur dans le dos de sa tante en sortant sa baguette. Son cousin hurla et couru dans sa chambre aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. La tante Pétunia sursauta et rejoignit son fils en leur lançant un regard suspicieux. Dumbledore regarda Harry. Harry eut un petit rire, levant les mains en plaidant innocent.

_ J'ai rien fait, j'ai juste sorti ma baguette de la poche parce qu'elle me faisait mal à force. Dit Harry en faisant les yeux innocents.

_ Je te crois Harry, je te crois ! Rit Dumbledore.

Harry alla regarder ce que la Tante pétunia faisait à manger. Il regarda dégoûté la viande calcinée.

_ La tante Pétunia a fait brûler la viande !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, les elfes de maison sont toujours disponibles.

Dès qu'il eut terminé sa phrase, des plats succulents s'entassèrent sur la table de la cuisine avec des couverts et des assiettes en or.

_ Wow ça me donne faim !

_ Ca tombe bien, j'avais un petit creux.

Ils s'assirent et mangèrent. Les plats étaient très bons ! Quand ils ne furent plus rassasiés, les plats disparurent.

La tante Pétunia et Dudley n'étaient pas encore descendus. Harry tombait presque de sommeil et sans le vouloir il s'endormit sur sa chaise. Albus eut un petit sourire et secoua la tête. Il souleva l'enfant dans ses bras et se dirigea dans leur chambre en faisant attention que son protégé ne se cogne pas la tête.

En arrivant dans la chambre, il posa le garçon sur son lit, lui mettant un pyjama, et le recouvrant de ses draps et couvertures le borda, et lui dit :

_ Bonne nuit mon cher enfant.

Il se mit au lit à son tour. Avant de dormir, il mit des protections sur la porte de la chambre. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui.

Tout le monde semblait détesté et fuir Harry, il se demandait toujours pourquoi ? Ensuite la réaction des Dursley et les barreaux à la fenêtre.

Cela lui fit sentir un mauvais pressentiment. Demain, il allait falloir parler avec Harry, il ne pouvait pas attendre !

Il se tourna dans son lit et ferma les yeux après qu'il ait prit la décision de parler avec Harry.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Place au review !

Chapitré corrigé par MarsJovial2312


End file.
